Giving back again
by Pahreza
Summary: Figuring out a way to thank the blond cook, was not something that Nami had thought of before, but after being rescued by him yet again, that thought stayed with her and now she was ready to do something about it. LEMON and SMUT. - Post Thriller Bark - Includes minor OC.
1. Chapter 1

_This will be a short story, and the chapters will have different lengths as I intend to upload when I've finished a section. If you want it another way, review or PM me. (^^) _

_Also I'm trying to paint Sanji just a little bit more mature than he is in the Manga/anime. If I didn't he would die of nosebleed in this story. (*^o^*)_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Nami had made up her mind. To night she would do it. She had already planned everything out, taking into account that although most of her nakama could be easily deceived, a few were rather perceptive. What she needed was a disguise, a distraction and be precise with the timing.<p>

Sanji on the other hand, was planning for a different kind of evening. Half floating, half dancing around on Sunny's deck, he was too excited to notice any attitude change in any of his nakama.

Hanna was also looking forward for tonight but that was for her own reasons. Being crammed into a ship with so many big personalities could sometimes feel imprisoning and tonight's ball would be a great excuse to get a bit out.

Thankfully, Luffy had declined any special kind of VIP guest status as long as the buffet was open to him, which the rest of the crew were pleased about. Having saved an island from the tyrannical rule of the Sorove pirates the island had happily invited everyone on board to the summer mask ball.

Zoro had been in a bad mood since the fight, though according to him "I've had drinks more difficult to overcome than these so called pirates!", but the sound of free food and sake had eventually lightened his mood. Really it was mostly the Soroves' strategic use of terrain that had made them challenging to the Strawhats. That and the part about calling the Strawhats for weaklings because they had captured Usopp and Nami, when they had tried to buy groceries at the harbour. Spreading out in the terrain, and separating the captives had indeed been a smart move, but attempting to hurt a Strawhat nakama proved futile. Robin along with Chopper were the ones to find Usopp, and Sanji, with Hanna covering his back, had beaten his way into the forest in search of Nami, while the rest of the group had gone against the Sorove captain. He ended up regretting his decision to fight the Strawhats many, many times.

Cheerfully everyone but Usopp and Nami had accepted the invite to the ball that afternoon.

They had once again been the weakest of the group and had had to be rescued.

Robin noticed how Usopp eventually gave in to Chopper, Franky and Luffy's goofiness, while Nami had stayed quiet the whole time. Acknowledging the fact that even though Nami was a strong woman, and it was clearly not her fault, it would take a bit more for her to get over it. Nami's expression didn't change until she left the ship with a short phrase about finding a dress, and hooked an arm under Hanna's, dragging her along. Robin smiled, knowing that tomorrow it would be forgotten.

Chopper had of course checked both Usopp and Nami thoroughly, making sure that they were as fit as they could be before allowing them to go to the ball. Though he knew that neither would have stayed on the ship anyway, it was good to know that they were both fine. None of the others had taken any damage, and so his doctor-work was done and he could join into Luffy's song about all the great food at the ball, which was only waiting for them.

Sanji was still flustered over the fact that there would be so many beautiful ladies, that he couldn't decide what to wear, and had twice been out of his room in only his boxers to check with the other men what to wear. Luckily for him Nami and Hanna had already left, and thus avoided any bruises, though Zoro threatened him with some, if he didn't get dressed and stopped annoying them.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

_I write this story on my phone, which might mess up words here and there. I will try to correct them as soon as I find them. Please leave a review, long, short anything is very appreciated. Thank you (^^)=b_


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji didn't have to worry.

When Hanna came back she had an entourage accompanying her back instead of Nami.

"Where's Nami?" Luffy asked as islanders began boarding the ship, and looking curiously at the baskets the men were carrying. "Is that food?"

Hanna smiled at her captain.

"Somewhere there is. The mayor wanted us to be at our best tonight so he has given us these clothes to choose from." the crew gathered around her. Presents was always welcomed at Sunny.

"Where is the food?" Luffy asked diving into the third basket. Zoro sighed, Robin smiled, and the rest just shook their shoulders. They all knew that their captain had a short attention span when food was nearby.

"WOW! Luffy! Look behind you." as Luffy's back was turned away from the harbour he first didn't see the big trays being carried onto the ship. "So much foooood!" Chopper slurped as his eyes widened. Usopp was just staring along with Franky who had just arrived from the mechanical room. Robin walked close to Hanna.

"I'm guessing you had something to do with this?" Hanna shrugged her shoulders and had a little apologetic smile on her lips.

"Well I thought that if they were well-fed before the ball, perhaps they would behave better tonight." no need to explain who 'they' were. As all the men, minus the cook, had now gathered around the food. The town had followed Hanna's suggestions very well and had brought roasted boars, sausages, several kinds of grilled fish and another of vegetables as well.

"Oh sake." Zoro finally smiled and now seemed pleased and the other men hardly noticed the islanders leaving the ship again.

"I believe that was a good idea." Robin said and the women smiled to each other.

"But hey!" Franky suddenly said looking up from his portion. "What was it about the clothes? Shouldn't we pick that out first?" Usopp looked up from the fish he was devouring.

"Oh right, good idea." But then Zoro chomped in after a small burp.

"Baka!" he said. "You can't put these fools into fine clothes just before they are about to eat. The clothes would be ruined within seconds."

"Like your shirt? Yohohohooo!" Brook commented nodding against the swordfighter's newly sake stained shirt.

"Urusee!" was the answer.

"Are you hungry?" Hanna giggled to Robin, while she instinctively threw the men a few napkins each. Robin didn't even bother to look or think about her answer. "No, I think will wait until tonight's buffet." Both smiling they instead started looking at the baskets. Some had dresses in them and the others had suits for the men.

"Oi! Chopper!" Hanna called. "Look, they brought a suit for you as well." she held up a child size black suit complete with a white shirt and black bow tie. Cooper looked up, chins round and full of fruit. 'They always eat like they haven't seen food in days'. Robin thought to herself.

Chopper gulped the last bite down and asked, "What's that around the neck." Hanna looked.

"What, the bow tie? Oh, you mean the mask?" she pulled it off to showed it to him. "We are all going to wear one like this, and at midnight after the fireworks we take them off and see if we recognized each other."

Luffy's mouth was still full, but he had a serious expression on his face, and then he finally said.

"It's a good mask." he nodded to himself. "It leaves the mouth free so we can still eat." He made it sound so profound.

Chopper and Usopp looked at Luffy in awe. Zoro sighed inwardly. Those fools would be amazed by anything, though he did agree that it was nice not having to wear anything annoying.

Suddenly, and completely forgotten by the rest, Sanji was outside again, though this time he was at least wearing pants.

"What is this?" his high pitch voiced was unusual and made everyone stare at him, though it didn't stop anyone from continuing to eat. Flustered Hanna answered while with her eyes trying to get Robin to explain the situation.

"Uh, well, we received this from the islanders as a thank you and..." Sanji hardly paid attention. "This is for us?!" he almost yelled. "I can wear this?" his voice reached a high pitch, which didn't suit him.

He dived into one of the baskets containing suits and pulled two up, one traditional in black and one white. He sent both women a desperate look, shoving the suits in front of their eyes. "Which one should I pick?"

"Uh, black?" Hanna suggested

"Yes, black will suit you fine Sanji-San." Robin said more calmly than Hanna had.

Sanji stormed back inside.

Hanna turned towards the men, pointing a finger back the door, which Sanji had just disappeared behind.

"What did you guys do to him?" but they all looked just as confused as she felt. Finally she sat down on one of the bigger baskets looking at Robin.

"I think that is the first time he didn't call any of us -chan..." Robin nodded, but then said.

"Sanji-san seems to believe for some reason that tonight is very important. He has been acting this way the past couple of hours." Robin's devil fruit ability was helping her sort through the baskets in search of an evening gown. There were plenty to choose from.

.

.

Dressed to kill. That's what Hanna called them as the men gathered on deck for a final inspection. Robin was still getting ready and the men scoffed in their tight clothes. But they looked handsome. Chopper had been sobbing about his little size until Robin pulled out a suit big enough for his human form. Usopp had insisted on wearing his own Sogeking mask to some objection. Zoro had made everyone quiet that it was a man's own decision and thus the rest of them shouldn't interfere. Hanna herself was still in her trousers and t-shirt, but her hair, which was normally free, was now tied up, with small curls falling down near her ears. Sanji had finally calmed down again. It was surprisingly a comment from the innocent Chopper which had cooled the cook down. As the blond guy had been anxious the whole day, Chopper had asked him if that was something he should try to. "Acting all weird to attract the things you wanted." It might have discouraged Sanji for a while, but now all dressed up he started to feel excited again, though more controllably this time. After Hanna had tucked and helped putting on bow ties; "Franky, your shirt should be down your pants", "Zoro, please stop pulling your collar" and "You don't have to wear the mask until we reach the place, Usopp." the men seemed ready.

"Oh, one last thing, Brook." the skeleton turned towards the little woman, though it was him who was tall, and awaited her comment. He knew what she was going to say. "Please don't ask to see anyone's panties. We have to stay here for a whole week until the log is set. It would be best not to anger any of the locals."

He grinned. "Yohoo. Well that's the good thing about wearing a mask, my dear." he ignored her complaints about being called 'his dear'. "No one will recognize me as I'm wearing the mask. Yohohohoo!" the men behind him along with Hanna waved this idea away. "No. No, they will definitely still recognize you."

Saddened but not discouraged he left the ship as the first. The rest of the men followed. Zoro turned as he noticed Hanna wasn't moving.

"Shouldn't you be in a hurry? We're leaving now."

She just sent him a dealing smile, which could have sent someone like Sanji flying.

"Of course not. We, ladies, have to arrive fashionably late." She waved him off. "So you just go ahead." Zoro smirked back.

"Eh?" he said in his deep voice, almost exiting the ship, "Which ladies?" Behind him Sanji, having overheard Zoro, yelled back.

"Oi! Marimo. I'll kick your ass if you don't speak properly to a lady." A big sigh followed from the swordsman, and he then left the women on the ship and joined the other men, who were still struggling a bit with the tight outfits.

Down on the ground Chopper asked Sanji about twelve times if his collar was still looking good and Franky had already pulled his shirt up his pants again.

.

.

Nami had having a different kind of day. Unlike the Strawhat men, with Sanji and Brook as the exception, she was very content with wearing fancy clothes. What she was looking for was the perfect dress. Well, actually she was looking for two dresses, but one didn't have to be as breath taking as the other. She wondered how many beri she had to spend and made her spine shiver. She wasn't good with separating with her money.

The plan was simple enough; it was the carrying out part that would be difficult. She didn't want to admit that this wasn't the first time she thought of doing it this way, but she always managed to push it away again. But this time the situation was perfect. She would hide behind a mask, and she would have repaid the debt she had. Of course there wasn't any debt, she knew that, but it still felt like she owed. A feeling she detested.

Nami had entered the mayor's mansion after having shaken Hanna off. That was easy enough as the brown haired woman was distracted by the mayor himself with his presents. Nami had regretted bringing the other woman along almost immediately. No one could know of this plan. She had told Hanna that she would walk around for a bit, and if she didn't return to the ship they would just meet up at the ball.

The whole place was full of people pacing around some with trays with food others still decorating the place. Nami was met with smiles and cheering as she, though she hadn't done anything herself, belonged to the Strawhats - the islanders' rescuers. After a few handshakes the decorators and waiters were ordered back to work, and she took the time to sneak around the big house. For a short while she considered looking for valuables, but especially she knew how long it would take for this log pose to set, and disguise or not, the islanders would surely blame stolen goods on the pirates.

She walked up the stairs looking down at the hall were the staff was still arranging everything. She imagined how beautiful it would look later. There were several good spots, but she ended up choosing a room in the farthest part of a long corridor, as far away as possible from the hall, and with a bathroom next door, which was great for a quick escape. She looked at the old sturdy lock and argued whether or not to jam it, to avoid other people from using the room. She ended up not doing it, as it might give her away later. How many women knew how to lock pick anyway?

She walked quickly down the corridor back to the noise from people talking and furniture being moved. The clacking of her heels disappeared as she abruptly stopped. Heels. And her hair... She would be recognized if she didn't do something. Hastily she left the house, half running back to town, hoping the stores hadn't closed yet. It had to be possible to find a wig somewhere, she was sure there was a place... Somewhere around the shop where she had been looking at dresses... Two stores down or... She hadn't paid enough attention. Mentally scolding herself she walked into the shop with the dresses. The old man, who owned the shop, had been sewing it to fit her slim figure perfectly, and he had asked why she was buying two. She had answered it was because they were so pretty and she didn't know when she'd ever be back on the island again. This made the owner so happy that he gave her the blue dress for free, since she also had been helping them against the Sorove, and he only charged her for the materials on the other dress. Normally this would have made Nami overjoyed, but right now many other things were on her mind. As she received the two bags each containing a dress and matching shoes, she asked for a place to buy a wig. The old man clapped his hands happy to help and happy that the young people nowadays still enjoyed dressing up for this event. She managed, narrowly, to avoid old tales of the owner's youth, and thanked him again for the help and the dresses and moved towards the next shop.

As she browsed through all the accessories in the shop pointed out by the old man, she wondered how she should pull of her change of disguise. She couldn't go back to the ship, as the others would then see her, which then would ruin everything.

She knew that she had to do it tonight. It was the best opportunity she had, and probably would ever be. A sudden tickle in her stomach made her snap for breath.

Nami let her fingers glide through all the many wigs in every color of the rainbow. She was used to her own brightly hair color and wanted something that wasn't typical Nami

But then she looked up and saw it. Golden with the hair down almost reaching her shoulder as she tried it on. She looked in the mirror. This would make the dress stand out even more. She couldn't help but smirk as she paid for the accessories. Tonight was going to be special.

.

..

...

...

_Please review and let me know if this is silly, fun, boring or whatever. Actually just review! I love reviews! (^^)_


	3. Chapter 3

Anime/Manga » One Piece » **Giving back again**

Author: Pahreza

Rated: M - English - Romance/Humor - Reviews: 2 - Published: 07-02-14 - Updated: 08-06-14

id:10502665

While Nami was preparing herself and looking forward to paying her debt, it was nothing compared to the excitement that Sanji felt. As the men, minus Zoro whom they lost on their way, entered the great mansion, Sanji's eyes immediately fell upon a group of women chatting near the bar. Just as he was about to make his entrance he spotted the spiky green hair.

That bloody marimo was standing at the bar in the center of all the beautiful ladies. Unlike many other men though, Zoro seemed anything but pleased with the attention. How in the world he had gotten there before the rest of them was something Sanji could not fathom.

Zoro was leaning against the bar with a drink in one hand and the other supporting his weight at the desk top. The women flocked around Zoro trying to get his attention and one even suggested a dance. The swordsman's only answer was "Urusee!" leaving the poor girl humiliated with laughter from the others.

That was more than Sanji would tolerate and he jumped into the cycle of people banging his head against Zoro's. "Oi, marimo!" he yelled. "What do you think you're doing?! Treating a nice gorgeous young lady like that?"

.

.

She was nervous, more than she had expected. She tried to take a deep breath to calm her nerves, but she clearly felt that it wasn't as deep as she wanted. She was too tense. She wanted a drink. No, she needed a drink. Having finally entered the big room with the bar she managed to avoid all the approaching men and get a seat at the bar.

It had taken longer than estimated to get ready by herself. She had gotten so used to the other girls being around that just putting her hair up took almost an hour more than she had expected. Now all set she just needed to calm her nerves and then find him. She still had a few hours before the unmasking that was her deadline. She had to be back with the others by that time. She sat in one corner and looked down the bar. She let out a moan of annoyance and she spotted two of her crew mates, Hanna and Zoro, speaking at the other end of the bar. She really wanted to avoid any of her other nakama. She was confident that the disguise itself was perfect, but she wasn't sure if she herself could fool them. For that she wasn't prepared.

She swallowed her drink and left the bar before being noticed. She knew that a few of them would be easier to fool than others. Chopper was the most gullible along with Luffy, but Robin would definitely recognize her immediately should they bump into each other. She just knew it. The rest of them… Well, as long as she was only spotted from far away she should be fine. The alcohol made her a little bolder and she lifted her head to look around. Now, where was he?

.

.

Sanji had given up arguing with the blockhead of a swordsman, but he was still annoyed that the women around Zoro had become upset at him for bursting in, and not Zoro for his behaviour. He was obviously not interested, but it didn't seem to matter to them. It wasn't until Brook and Hanna came over that the girls eased a little at Zoro. To the cook's surprise though, some of them sneered at Hanna as they gave the Strawhats some space. Hanna took it rather well, especially compared to how Nami would have reacted to such behaviour. Well, when you don't count the part about showing Brook the sneering girls' underwear by pulling up their dresses. Hanna was not a kind girl to her enemies, and it didn't matter if they had chosen her or she had chosen them as a target. Brook had then followed the girls' as they screamed and ran away, asking to see more panties. Sanji was just happy that the music was too loud in that room to really hear the screaming girls. There was no sympathy for them though. They had sneered at his nakama. Sanji then decided to leave the bar area to go find a proper lady to dance with. But before he reached the room with the dance floor he heard a squeal right next to him.

"EEH!" He turned to see a gorgeous, in his opinion, young lady, in a long rose colored dress, holding her hands folded next to her face as another squeal came from another lady next to her.

"It's him! It really is. I recognize his blond hair." Before Sanji knew it several other girls had surrounded him some pulling in his sleeves to get his attention. The poor guy almost lost conscience by this dream position, but managed to clear his mind. He needed to be a strong man for them. A lady needed a man to be strong for her. He would be that man. For as many ladies who would need him to…

"Melloriiiiiiiine!" his concentration broke and he now felt himself storm around kissing every lady near him on her hand. Gentleman to the end though.

It took him some time to get back to a normal state. But when he did he could finally truly see the woman around him. There were all shapes and sizes and every color dress he could imagine. They looked at him in awe; some whispered and showed the hand he had kissed to each other. This was a new situation for the man, as his affection was most often rejected no matter how he approached the lady. Okay, he mostly used the same approach, but the end of it was always the same rejection.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and as he turned he met a couple of brown eyes behind a black laced mask. It covered most of the woman's face all the way from the bottom of her nose and up to the hairline. Her hair was golden, and put up in little curls, entangled in one another; it almost looked like a treasure chest. For a pirate, that's a very good praise. But the dress was what really caught his attention. Long. Black. Tight. Showing exactly what he liked to be shown. It had long laced sleeves, covering her arms but to counter the hidden skin the dress had a long slit, ending on her upper thigh and a very low neck line. Her breasts were held by the soft fabric, but she innocently moved they too moved just enough for Sanji's nose to itch.

.

..

...

...

_Please review. (^^) Am I able to convey the feeling of the characters enough?_


	4. Chapter 4

4

This woman was unlike the girls surrounding him. The way she held herself, the playful spark in her eyes and the light smile on her lips, this woman would be the end of him. She was dangerous to him. He knew it. Oh, how he knew it, but there was no resistance in him. He would do anything for this woman.

"Mademoiselle." He bowed and took her hand in his bringing it to his lips. The move made her uneasy for just a second, but then she quickly gained control of herself and gave him a big smile.

"Rescuer." She called him. Again making the subtle movement that made her breasts move. He swallowed and allowed himself a second before he spoke again.

"Would you care to dance with me, mademoiselle?" She had stolen all the attention away the group of girls had had a mere minute ago, but their presence was fading in Sanji's memory, because right now he had eyes for only one person.

"Why don't we go to a more private place where we can get to know one another better?"

Sanji almost got a nosebleed just by this. Was this reality? Had she realised how he felt? He had to suppress his urge to call out for her. But if she wanted to act anonymous, he was not going to be the one who would reveal the truth. She was so beautiful. He let her take his hand and guide him away from the crowd and up the stairs to the second floor. The dress was tight around her hips and they swayed dreamingly as she walked one step in front of him. The couple turned and began walking down a corridor. He looked through some of the rooms which had their doors open, but none of them seemed pleasing enough for her and she kept on walking.

"Shouldn't we be going inside and sit?" he stopped and pointed at a dimly lit room. It looked like a small office with high bookshelves against one wall. As he stopped she turned to look at him to coy him into his do-whatever-the-lady-wants-me-to-state, something she had seen so many times before. So why did he have to be in one of his more serious moods right now? It didn't seem like she could just manipulate him as easy as she had expected. She felt her nerves again, the tingling feeling in her abdomen but in the end they meant nothing. She was determined to carry out her plan. She would never admit, not even to herself, that she also liked this situation, and even worse, she liked him like this. It was more than his looks. He was handsome, yes. His blond hair neatly combed and face clean and shaved. He was nothing if not a well-dressed man. But it was his voice that could bring a shaking to her knees. Even tonight he had squealed in the annoying high pitch of "mellorine", but when he used his normal low voice while looking intensely at her, it made delightful shivers run through her body.

Taking the time to really appreciate his stature, the longing in his gaze and the way he gently held her hand. He had the softest and most gentle hands. She met his eyes and a million butterflies began storming around in stomach. The way he looked at her.

Later she blamed the alcohol and her nerves. But the truth was that she wanted to. Just this once… She had the opportunity… she could do it behind the mask, wig, fancy clothes and the place' atmosphere… Just…

She turned to fully face him, took a step closer, and then let go of his hand to instead move it up to his face. It all happened too fast for Sanji to act before their lips met.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a moment for the poor man to realise what was happening. This wasn't one of those dreams that feel real until you wake up. This was... Better than a dream.

His arms moved slowly up her back and then he held her tight. If this was the last thing he ever did in this world he was going to take it all in. The warmth of her body, the wetness of her mouth, yet he dared not let his fingers slide down her back. Sanji was too aware that he could lose control at any moment, but something also told him that this was different. There was no need for flowery phrases, big speeches or huge gestures. She was here. He felt how her hands moved from his face to his shoulders and down to his arms. So far Sanji hadn't taken any of the initiative but this placements of hands felt like she was ready to push him away and he didn't like that. Instead he let go of his hold of her to reach her hands and then he placed them gently around his neck before sliding his arms around her waist again. She didn't resist. In fact it seemed as if she was even more into this moment that he first had realised.

Her lips started to part and she kept kissing him and he continued to respond as best as he could. Nipping at his lower lip nearly made him lose his balance, but he soon noticed that this kind of touch had the same effect on her as well. He let his tongue meet hers, inviting to be playful and she followed. Both more and more slight out of breath, Sanji savoured the feeling of her breasts pressed against him. Her fingers were caressing his neck and his own hands had, without Sanji quite realising it, moved to the low part of her back. His fingers were ever so lightly touching her butt.

Feeling her slender body pressed against his was more though than any man could take without some bodily reaction. He felt how blood shifted in his own body. A slight sensation started building in his lower stomach and he had to hold back a sudden instinct to move his hips against hers.

Nami felt herself and her structured plan disappearing more and more as they kissed. It was not her first kiss, but damn… that man knew exactly what to do with his mouth to make her swoon. She had noticed how some things made him weak in the knees but he quickly picked up on the trick and it worked just as well on herself as on him. She had not planned that they should kiss out in the open like this, but she had planned that she would seduce him as soon as they reached the room she had secured. What was it about him that made her so…

"Mhm…" Nami stopped her train of thought when she realised she was the one moaning. No, this was the opposite of the plan. She was the one who was supposed to… She lost the thought. He had suddenly slid his hands further down now a firm grip on her butt forcing her even closer. Oh, what the hell… She could enjoy this while it lasted.

She tiptoed and pulled his face to hers kissing him with a new intensity that for a second slowed him. But only for a second before he caught up to her and met her with the same passion. A low groan escaped his throat and Nami felt the thrill of making him excited. Kissing both his lips, then the upper, lower, nipping and meeting his tongue.

She failed to withhold her hips from pushing against his and another groan was swallowed in their kisses. She had not been expecting herself to be this turned on. In fact she hadn't planned on it at all. Her heart was pumping fast and she felt his heartbeat matching hers.

A sudden sound made them break the kiss. Nami realised that he had taken a step to the side and held one arm around her and the other one ready to block anything. She would normally have been mad at this. She could protect herself. But the act had been pure instinct and she knew he would so anything to protect her. They were still both panting, Nami hardly paid attention to whatever the noise had been, instead she had been focused on him. His stance, his body, his breathing and his lips and when he looked back at her, she felt as if millions of butterflies were in her stomach.

But she could also feel how a tiny bit of their moment had been spoiled. She knew what to do.

"Come." She said while taking his hand again. "I don't wanna share you." Then she let him, without any other interruptions, down the hall and into the room she had planned out for them.

Nami let him walk in first and then secured the door as soon as she had closed it behind them, this was no time for disturbances.

Sanji turned around and looked at the woman of his dreams.

Around the corner of the hallway a green haired man and brown haired woman were pressed against the wall staring at each other, a smirk creeping up for both of them.

"Well, well, well… That's new." He said.

_I'm working on my updates, but here is a little something. (^-^)_


	6. Chapter 6

_I have fixed he chapter. A thousand thanks to the guest reviewer who told me. (^-^)=b_

_._

Nami didn't waste a moment pulling Sanji close as soon as the door was secured behind her. Their moment in the hall way may have been interrupted but right now she would make a new one. She eagerly started kissing him again sliding her hands up and down his chest. Even though it wasn't in the plan she knew that she wanted him so she would exploit this moment as much as possible.

She had a feeling that he wouldn't object to the things she had in mind for him. She just had to remember that she had a deadline. At midnight the masks would drop and she had to be ready in the other dress as if she had never been up here doing things… kissing passionately things with Sanji… Nami started to unbutton his jacket and waist coast relishing in the muscles she could feel beneath the thin shirt he was wearing. If she didn't have that deadline she would… Sanji disrupted her thoughts when he left her lips and started nipping at her neck instead.

Sanji had been fighting himself at the same time Nami started kissing him. He could see what was going on. This woman was clearly ready for something he hadn't expected when he first met her eyes, but he wasn't sure if he really should follow her lead. It went against his gentleman code to have sex so suddenly. On the other hand… If they both wanted it why should it be against any code? Wasn't his code also about making the women around him happy? And truth be told he really didn't want to stop this. Everything she did to him felt amazing. And now she started to undress him? He couldn't hold back a grunt as she stroked his chest. Then and there Sanji made up his mind. He would definitely follow her lead.

By doing it this way he wouldn't press her but could still continue. Sanji knew that he was ready for anything now but still unsure about her, so to make up for it he started to kiss her neck. He was rewarded with a moan and a tremor going through her body. He didn't need more encouragement but happily renewed his effort, sloppily kissing her from her cheek down to her collarbone and up again, paying attention to where she was most sensitive.

Nami was about to lose it. Her mind had gone numb when he had started his manoeuvre and it was more by instinct than by a planned thought process that she finally managed to pull his jacket and waist coat off him. The movements stilled his actions for a brief moment and it allowed Nami to catch her breath and regain some control of the situation. She realised that she had also undone his belt and he had his hand just below her breasts with only his thumb caressing them.

They were still wearing their masks and Nami made a quick check on her wig to make sure it hadn't moved or left any of her own hair visible. Delighted by the fact that everything seemed in order she returned her attention to the man in front of her. He was looking at her with a little smile on his lips as if he just couldn't help himself. Nami felt an urge to undress them both but stopped herself. She hadn't planned this for her sake. It was to repay Sanji in the best way she could think of. She smiled back to him taking his hand in hers guiding it up to her lips.

Before Sanji could understand what was going on she had let his forefinger into her mouth and started licking it. Sanji's knees' ability to keep him upright disappeared and he had to take a step back reaching out for some kind of furniture to keep his balance. She followed him. He took a step further back and felt his legs hit something which his free hand identified as a couch. He quickly sat down to avoid accidents but there was no way he would have her stop what she was doing with her tongue.

She pouted her lips letting his finger in and out between her lips and Sanji would never have had enough strength in his body to resist this. He was almost painfully hard. His body jerked every time she let her tongue slide down his finger but Sanji didn't have any will power to stop her even if it meant other body parts were left unsatisfied. He didn't know how to react to this either, so he sat rather dumbfounded and took pleasure in the things she did.

Nami loved the way he reacted. Every little part of her was pleased by his reaction because with this she could stay in control not having his lips mess with her plan. Or so she would have thought if she hadn't been so turned on herself. Instead of continuing with the plan immediately she sat down on his lap, straddling him and abandoning his finger for his mouth. The slit in her dress made this position possible but also left her leg very exposed and Sanji was clearly not one to ignore such an opportunity.

His hands moved towards her, one behind her back and the other up the slit of her skirt caressing her leg. He pulled her close and Nami let him, dazed as she was by their kisses and the feeling of his body this close. She hadn't forsaken her plan yet though and while his hands were occupied on her she let hers start to unbutton the shirt he was wearing. She wanted to feel his skin under her fingers. As she began stroking his chest they changed the pace of their kiss making them both soon out of breath.

Nami was fully aware of the bulge in his pants and she felt proud that she was he reason for this reaction. The hand on her back started to move and ended up on her breast, his fingers sliding along from her cleavage to her breast. Nami snapped for air when his fingers went underneath the fabric. Unable to suppress her moans or to continue the kiss she rested her head on his shoulder while her body pressed closer to him trembling. She ached for him.

.

_Thanks for your reviews and support, especially if I upload a broken text etc. Tehe.. (^-^)_


	7. Chapter 7

Sanji had dreamt of this since forever. And now while he was experiencing it in real life he wanted to make sure they both had as much pleasure as possible. He wasn't an experienced lover. Many women found him too insistent in his pursuits or maybe he had a bad habit of being too forward. Either case didn't change the situation as it was right now. He had a woman panting on his lip while his hands were occupied on her body; most notably he had one hand inside her dress caressing her breast. And what a lovely breast it was. If the fabric hadn't been in his way he would have liked to use his lips to get to know it better…

Nami moaned again as Sanji kept rubbing her nipple between his fingers and to repay him she started stroking the bulge in his pants. She felt it twitch beneath her touch and she intensified her effort. He was constricted by the pants' fabric but it didn't keep him from letting out a throaty groan by the touch. He was even sexier than she had dreamt of.

Dazed she knew she had to stop herself. She was so close to abandoning her plan and then all of this would have been for nothing. She forced herself away from him, standing up to collect the remaining shreds of her concentration. It took an iron will not to leap back into his arms, passionate kisses and all too skilled fingers.

The lack of contact almost made her whimper. She needed to refocus. Instead of being fixated on her own pleasure, that was not why she had brought him here, she reminded herself to dedicate herself to him. By concentrating on directly giving him pleasure she would herself gain indirect gratification by the act.

Sitting bare chested and panting Sanji had never felt so afraid of being rejected in his life. She had all of a sudden stopped their endeavour and he tried to figure out if he had done something wrong and if so what.

His thoughts were interrupted when he was pulled to stand up. With a hard kiss on his mouth he felt his pants being tugged down and when he looked he was met by a cheeky smile. Bewildered he let her do as she pleased.

It was hard to see her eyes through the mask from his angle, but the smile could make him do anything. She kept smiling at him as he stood dazed but slowly he noticed her hands around the elastic band on his boxers. She slid them down, carefully avoiding his erection, and just when he was about to ask her what she was doing, his mind went numb.

Nami had wrapped her mouth around him and from his rapid intake of air she deduced that she was doing it right. She let the tip of her tongue stroke him while he was in still her mouth and Sanji stumbled as a result.

Letting go with her mouth but keeping her hand around him gently caressing the length Nami looked up at him again. He had a desperate look to his face. Understanding that her actions were slowly driving Sanji mad, Nami relished in his expression. But she still wanted to be fair to him and allowing him to sit down would probably be a good idea.

She guided him to lie down on the couch and then crawled up placing herself on his legs. This way, she could still keep the control she had over him while also being able to see the effect of her exploits. He had his legs stretched out next to each other and she sat straddling them. She had only let go of him as he lied down but now she resumed her torture sliding her hand up and down while slowly twisting it a little. Nami forced away the prickling in her body that urged her to be with him. To slide off her panties and sit on him, riding him till they both came… It was only the remaining determination that stopped her from doing that. She couldn't and she wouldn't. It somehow felt unfair to him as he did not even know who she was.

Sanji's hands reached out for her but he could barely reach her shoulders so instead he settled for caressing her hair trying to do it as softly and gently as possible. He just had to touch her. This woman… What she did to him… Nothing could compare.

The warmth of her mouth and her breath made him lean slightly forward resting on one side and giving him more range with the other hand. He tried to slide his fingers through her hair, but she grasped his hand and stopped him. Instead she entangled her fingers with his able to rub her thumb in his palm.

Squirming Sanji closed his eyes when she let go with her hand and instead moved her head further down swallowing more of him.

He wasn't far away. His stamina was long gone and he had no chance against her tongue's manoeuvres. He had started breathing faster and a little sob came from him surprising himself but pleasing her. He saw how the corners of her mouth twitched almost to a smirk and her eyes also gave her away.

She increased the speed making Sanji fall back onto the couch biting on his hand to smother the sounds that emerged from him. There could be people outside or close by and he didn't want to alert them to what they were up to in here. He could not have anyone stop her right now.

Moving a little Nami placed herself so she almost sat upright allowing her hands better access to his body. One took a hold of him again and her mouth shifted focus to only the tip as the hand helped keep the quickened rhythm as she went up and down. The other hand started stroking his chest but although it felt great it had nothing on the next move she did.

Sliding from the chest down to his hips she continued to suck making Sanji so close, and then her hand cupped his pouch and his brain switched off as he came. His arms pushed down at the seat as his muscles tensed and he barely managed to force his hips down as she sucked and swallowed. Sanji thought he heard a cry of pleasure but couldn't recall the sound leaving his throat.

Nami switched to gently licking him along the whole length as the last of the orgasm stirred through his body. She felt the tremor beneath her hands and she saw his face was almost contorted as he in vain had tried to hold back any noise.

Nami had never been more aroused in her life. And now she had to leave him. She had to meet her deadline and be ready to meet the others at midnight making it seem like she had been downstairs partying the whole time. And definitely not up here with Sanji doing… things…

Sanji gradually sat up, he had a foggy glint in his eyes but as he tried to reach for her she had to move backwards and off the couch. She sent him a big genuine smile.

"Thank you for saving me." then she backed further towards the door, sending him a last smile before she unlocked it and left him behind.

His expression when he realised she was going almost broke her heart, but she reassured herself, as she walked down the hallway, that it was for the best for everybody. She had thanked him and now she could return to the ship without the debt hanging above her head. As for Sanji… Well he had just gotten a blow job from a beautiful and mysterious woman. That couldn't be bad right? Wasn't that most men's dream at one point?

She reached the hideout for her other outfit and quickly changed. The black dress was off, the same with the golden wig and matching shoes and instead she pulled on the blue dress she had bought. This one had a halter neck, flowy skirt, in short a completely different kind of dress than the other, it also left her arms bare showing her tattoo which the other dress' sleeves had covered. She was sad to leave the black one in the trash, but she had to make it disappear otherwise changing would have been for nothing. It took a moment to fix her hair as it had been dishevelled from being hidden, but she didn't put it up so it was much faster than it had been with the wig.

When she was done she quickly left the room after ensuring that no trace was left of her. She hurried downstairs to meet the rest of her crewmates.

...

Sitting for a long time, abandoned back in the room Sanji felt utterly heartbroken. He had thought… Well, he hadn't had much time with his brain at its normal capability but he had unconsciously expected that they would… well, not that she would leave him. He tried to wrap his mind around her behaviour. She had seduced him, giving him so much pleasure but then left before he could do or say anything. She had thanked him, but rather he would have wanted it the other way around. He was very thankful for her kisses and touches but not for being left behind.

Standing up he pulled his boxers and pants back on. Everything had felt so amazing but now that had become overshadowed. Why would she do that? Why would she do something like this in such a manner?

Sanji completely lost track of time while thinking about this but while he was buttoning his shirt fireworks started shooting outside and he knew then that it was midnight and time to drop the mask he was still wearing. He had paid it no attention during the whole affair. It hadn't been in the way at so he had almost forgotten about it but now he ripped it off throwing it down on the floor. He knew it wouldn't help him to sit and linger in this room. He put on the rest of his clothes leaving to go meet the others, leaving the room behind him where he had both felt blissful and miserable.

.

.

_And we are still not done… (^-^)_


End file.
